


Sunday Afternoon

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: The McLaughlin/Neal's spend the day together. Link gets a minor injury and Rhett takes care of him. More fluff than kink, but what are you gonna do?





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> @criminalmind1927 is my beta and will have the next two days of kinktober prompts.

As all the kids got older and into more activities, it became harder for the McLaughlin's and Neal's to get their families together. For Rhett, it made days like today even more special. Everyone, including Britton, had gathered at the McLaughlin's house and were playing touch football. 

Rhett was team captain, with Locke, Shepard, and Lando on his team, versus Link, Lily, Lincoln, and Britton. Naturally, Rhett's team was winning. 

Britton passed the ball to Link and Rhett ran to block him. While turning after his catch, Link somehow managed to trip over his own feet and dropped the ball. Shepard and Lando, despite being on the same team, both tackled the loose ball and fought for possession. Rhett smiled and shook his head at them as he continued jogging towards Link to make sure he was okay. 

Rhett had just made it to Link's side as he finished untangling his legs and sat up. "You okay there, brother?" Rhett asked as he knelt down. 

Link smiled at Rhett in amused embarrassment. "Yeah, just turned wrong. Ankle feels okay but I feel like I landed on a rock or something." He put his hand on his shin to give it a rub.

Rhett saw the blood first and put his hand on Link's back in preparation to comfort him. When Link felt something sticky, he pulled his hand back. At the sight of red on his fingers, his eyes started rolling to the back of his head and he let out a sort of strangled moan. Rhett quickly gathered him in his arms. 

By now everyone had gathered to see if Link was hurt. Noticing her dad collapsed on Rhett's chest, Lily asked, "Uh, is dad gonna be okay?"

Rhett smiled at her, reassuringly. "He's gonna be fine. Scraped his shin and saw the blood." Lily nodded knowingly. "Hey, Lil, can you do me a favor?" he asked as Link started coming to in his arms. Lily just looked at him expectantly, so he continued. "I'll help your dad get back inside, but can you let Jessie know what happened and help her gather the first aid stuff so we can get him patched up?" She nodded and took off for the house. 

"Sorry, boys. Looks like we're done for the day," Rhett said to everyone else. "Go head in and see if the girls need help finishing dinner while I get Link inside."

Once the kids were out of range, Rhett kissed the top of Link's head. "Come on, baby. It's just a little blood. Don't look at it, so I can get you inside and cleaned up."

Link pouted and looked up at Rhett. "One more kiss? Right here?" He tapped a finger to his lips. "For strength."

Rhett chuckled, the apples of his cheeks popping out at the request. He laid a gentle but firm kiss to his lips, but then warned him, "Okay, that was the last one until I get you inside."

Rhett stood up first, then offered a hand up to Link, slipping an arm around his waist once he was up. The kids were used to them being a little too close sometimes, but they liked to take advantage of genuine reasons for closeness whenever they could. Link needing a little extra support on a sore leg was the perfect excuse to hold each other as they walked. 

Once inside, Jessie and Christy rushed to check on Link. They both assured them it wasn't too bad and when Rhett insisted he could take care of Link, Jessie just shook her head and rolled her eyes. He wasn't able to determine which of the girls mumbled, "Okay, Casanova," as he guided Link to the bathroom. 

Sitting Link down on one of his vanity stools, Rhett grabbed a cloth to wet it, and began tenderly wiping the blood and dirt off Link's leg. Link was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, when he let out a low moan. 

Rhett stilled his hand. "What's wrong, baby? Does it hurt?"

Keeping his eyes closed, Link smiled and shook his head. "Feels nice. I swear, any time your hands are on me, regardless of the circumstances, I'm gonna get turned on."

Rhett smirked and gave Link's calf a little rub. When he was done cleaning and putting a bandage on Link's leg, Rhett placed a kiss over it. "Your boo-boo is all fixed, baby. Anything else I can do to make you feel better?"

A mischievous look in his eyes, Link pulled Rhett up. "I bet I can think of something," he mumbled against Rhett's lips. Rhett grinned into the kiss, happy to "help." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow brings back the return of Banjos and Brothels! I've had a lot of questions about if that was on hiatus. It's not! I just decided to do the last few chapters of View at the Zoo close together, and with kinktober, it kinda gave B & B a short break, but now we'll be back to an update every 2-3 days! But come bug me on tumblr @outofnowhere82 if that's not fast enough. 😉


End file.
